


To Change the Subject

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry, Auror Partners, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, HP: EWE, M/M, Office Sex, POV Harry, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes up with a more enjoyable alternative to arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Change the Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm going out of the country again, so this series will be on hold for the next two weeks, until I get back. It's just too much of a hassle trying to figure out posting with the different time zone. Posting will resume on June 9th!**

"Dammit, Potter, you were supposed to wait for _back-up_ ," Draco shouted as they walked into their office, slamming the door closed behind them.

"Oh, Potter now, is it?"

"It's Potter when you're being a bloody idiot!"

"I wasn't being an idiot, I had it handled! I didn't have time to wait for you, and it all turned out fine," Harry defended.

"I'm your partner! Which means we're supposed to work _together_. You can't just go rushing off into danger whenever you feel like it."

Harry bit his lip. They had this argument a bit more often than was probably ideal, and he knew that Draco got on him so much because he was worried, because he cared about him. Draco had a point, he did, but Harry was _good_ at his job and he wasn't going to let fear get in the way of him saving a life. He knew that it was long past time for them to actually talk about the issue before it really came between them, but he was far too worn out to get into the argument now.

Draco had hung up his robes and was pacing anxiously, the top buttons of his shirt undone and exposing his collarbones. Harry stared. Sure, Draco was always beautiful, but angry Draco was something else entirely. Pale skin flush with color, his normally perfect hair disheveled, eyes sparking with emotion. Seeing Draco all riled up never failed to turn Harry on, and suddenly he had an idea of how to change the subject before things escalated into a full-blown fight.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Harry said as he walked forward, gently nudging Draco backwards towards his desk chair. Draco made as if to snap an angry retort and Harry kissed him, before slipping his hand down to cup Draco and massaging his cock through his trousers. "Let me make it up to you." Harry pushed Draco down into his chair. 

"We're in the _office_ , Harry. And don't think – " Draco broke off as Harry dropped to his knees, slipping under the desk and spinning the chair to face him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked, undoing Draco's flies, pulling out his cock, and swallowing it down in one easy motion, figuring that getting straight down to business was the best course of action. They'd have time for foreplay and savouring later.

"Fuck," Draco hissed as Harry took him in, hands flying to Harry's head and sliding through his hair. Draco was thick and hot, rapidly hardening in Harry's mouth, and Harry felt a little regretful that they didn't have the time to draw this out. The hands in his hair tightened and Harry's eyes flicked up to Draco's face, whose dark gaze was intent upon Harry's lips stretched wide around Draco's cock. 

Slowly Draco slid Harry's mouth off of his prick. He held Harry's head steady for just a moment, long enough for Harry to circle his tongue around the head, before pulling his head back down, forcing Harry to take his cock to the hilt. Harry hummed, knowing how the vibrations always drove Draco wild, and relaxed his throat, swallowing around Draco before he was pulled off with a wet pop, his eyes never leaving Draco's..

Draco was just about to pull Harry down again, when the door to their office banged open, and Draco's hands flew up to the desk.

"Ever heard of knocking, Weasley?" Draco asked. His voice would have sounded calm and collected, to just about anybody but Harry, who knew Draco well enough to detect the faint undercurrent of nervousness in his tone.

"Oh calm down, Malfoy. I just wanted to go over a few things about the case before you went home for the night," Ron responded. "Where's Harry?"

Harry stayed perfectly still, mouth just inches away from Draco's hard prick, his breath puffing hot air over the dripping tip.

"He went to get something to eat," Draco lied smoothly. "He'll be back soon, why don't you come back in fifteen and we can all go over it together." Harry had to bite down on a snort at how civil Draco was being. Who knew that the threat of sexual exposure made Draco so agreeable? Smirking to himself, Harry dragged his tongue over the head of Draco's cock, licking up the beading precome.

"Let's just get it over with, it'll only take a second." Harry registered Ron's voice vaguely, but he was mostly focused on the heady scent of Draco filling his nostrils, and the way Draco's legs had tensed beneath his hands as he continued his ministrations. He waited until he heard Draco's cool voice forming some kind of response, before angling his head and taking Draco back into his mouth.

Harry was sure that knowing Ron was just on the other side of Draco's desk should have had him softening in horror, but instead, his arousal just ratcheted up with the illicitness. He bobbed his head, careful not to make too much noise as he sucked, flicking his tongue along the underside of the shaft, and pulling back to mouth at the sensitive head.

Draco and Ron were still carrying on with their conversation above him, Draco's voice clearly a bit strained as he struggled to maintain his calm façade. Harry sucked harder.

"You alright, Malfoy?" Ron asked, sounding almost genuinely concerned. "You seem a bit tense?"

"I – " Draco broke off, legs spasming as Harry took him all the way in and swallowed, a slight whimper escaping Draco's throat. "You know, Weasley, I'm feeling a tad strained. From the fight earlier. Why don't Harry and I come find you when he gets back? That'll give me time to go find some Pepper-up."

Ron loosed a few grumbling sounds, but Harry could hear him walking towards the door and muttering his agreement. A moment later he heard the whisper of a locking charm, and Draco's hands were back in his hair, holding his head in place as Draco began fucking up wildly into Harry's mouth.

Harry opened wide and took it, loving the almost feral look in Draco's eyes as he let loose. Harry's hands slipped down to his own trousers, freeing his erection and fisting himself in time to Draco's frantic thrusts. He was so hard that it only took a few pulls before Harry was coming hard onto the floor by Draco's feet, moaning loudly around the cock in his mouth. The feeling sent Draco over the edge, his hands pulling Harry down onto his prick as his came into Harry's eager throat.

After a few seconds Harry pulled off, licking Draco's cock clean as it slipped from his mouth. He looked up. Draco was still panting, appearance even more obscene in the afterglow than it had been in anger.

"Weasley needs to see us," Draco said, as he tucked himself back in, casting a few cleaning charms on Harry and the floor.

"I heard," Harry responded, strangely pleased by the raspiness of his voice and Draco's smug smile.

"Well then, we better be on our way."

Harry stood, fixing his clothes, and generally trying to do his best not to look like he'd just had sex in their office.

Draco turned to face him "And _don't_ think you've avoided our discussion about your complete disregard for your personal safety. It's going to take a lot more than a blow job to get you off the hook."

Harry smiled as he trailed after Draco towards Ron's office. Challenge accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And if you have any particular sex acts you'd like to see in the series, I'm always open to suggestions! I can't promise they'll make it in there, but I still have quite a few more reasons to figure out


End file.
